minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Temples of Hostility
A story. Hit it! Temple 1: King Zombie Steve came across a green temple made of green wool. There were zombie head decorations all over the pillars, and there was a big zombie sitting on an emerald throne. When Steve came in, the rest was alerted, so they jumped in. Most zombie troops were alerted, too, so they attacked the team. Jason was there, too. After a minute, the zombies were all dead, and only King Zombie remained. The big zombie with a gold helmet with a ruby connected in front tried to defeat the team, but the Razorcrafter Sword was far more powerful than King Zombie that he screeched in pain of death when Steve just touched him with it. The zombie era was brought to an end. The team went out of the temple happily, while Steve destructed all of it after touching a block of the temple with the sword. Temple 2: Skel The team came across another temple, this time made of blocks of bones. There were also head decorations all over the pillars, this time skeleton skull. A skeleton was sitting on an iron throne. The skeleton was 4 blocks high & had full gold armor. He made clicking sounds, as if he was trying to say "I am Skel!". He got up and attacked soon other skeletons got in. Steve got up after a short nap before Skel stood up. "Oh, what was happening?" Only when did he notice that he wasn't with the Razorcrafter Sword. "I have to use it!" "What it?" Skel clicked, once again. He raised his hand up, and the Metal Crucifix boosted toward Steve's hand. He morphed it into the Sword of Courage and dealed with the evil Skeleton team. A friend of Steve's, Stanley, whipped Skel's neck while he was attacking skeletons to keep him steady. Steve shot an arrow from the Bow of Wisdom he just recently morphed, and it hit archer skeletons. Then, the morph began to vanish and it became the Whip of Justice instead. He tied a bigger skeleton onto the whip and threw the skeleton at Skel. "Rrgh!" Skel, once again, clicked. He knew his weakness was his own weapon, so he used the sword morph to throw the Doombow out of Skel's hands, and Skel escaped. But Stanley and Steve were fast enough. Stanley whipped Skel before he could probably escape, and Steve shot the Doombow to kill Skel, and for the final kills stabbed Skel. Temple 3: Siforr The team always came across another temple, so they passed by a temple of green creeper blocks. The team walked in, and saw a large creeper at the end of the hall. I AM SSSSSIFOR it seemed to hiss. The creeper shot explodeing arrows out of its mouth, and useing gun-POWER he made a pile of gunpowder glow red, and lifted it up useing gunpower (not gunpowder). steve used the whip of justice to hit the creeper in the head, and it exploded, and an army of creepers came charging. The team destroyed all of them easily. Temple 3: Big Creeper A large door made of lime wool in the shape of a creeper face opened. BIG CREEPER! steve shouted, running away from the creepers TNT. Big Creeper shot creeper minions at steve and the team. steve dodged, bareley surviving the creepers. AhhAAAAAAA!!!!! yelled jason, running from Big Creepers atack. Steve took out the bow and shot a few arrows at the creeper. It hissed, as 2750 creepers came into the room. Uh oh....i think were in trouble! shouted jason, shooting 50 creepers. Take this! yelled steve, takeing the whip and killing 200 creepers. 5 minutes later, there were only 10 creepers left. Big Creeper infused some of his power into the creepers makeing the supercharged. Jason fended of the supercharged creepers and steve snuck behind Big Creeper, and killed him with his trusty Razorcrafter Sword. Temple 4: Webstrositey Steve and jason came to anather temple. This one was made of black and red wool and was decorated with strings and cobwebs. Temple 4: The Queen Of Spiders The team walked and fell into a large web, and saw a enormus black spider with the black widdow mark feasting on a human. Category:Stories